Inflatable devices are known in the prior art for cushioning and protecting articles contained within an inflatable cushion or body associated with the device. The objective in each instance is generally to protect the interiorly supported contents during transport or storage and prior to reuse.
One such type of device is employed for protecting golf clubs, a first example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,527 to Henrickson, and which teaches a flexible inflatable bladder and a fabric panel, opposite lateral edges of each being joined to define a golf bag having open and closed ends. The golf bag further exhibits a bottom and sidewalls defined by the flexible bladder and a top defined by the fabric panel. Also included is a plurality of golf club dividers located at the open end of the bag.
Izzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,324, teaches an inflatable collar attachable about upwardly extending golf club heads held within a bag. The collar contains a bladder which is inflatable to compress and secure the golf clubs together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,475, issued to Jack, teaches a protective device for covering and protecting golf club heads in a bag and including an inflatable body portion with a tubular sleeve with a closed end and an open end for slipping over a plurality of golf clubs. A valve inflates the body portion so that an inner body portion is shaped to contour the clubs and for enveloping and resiliently securing the head and upper shaft portions of the clubs against movement.
Other inflatable articles of note include the inflatable bag of Jordan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,970, the carrying case with inflatable sections in Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,035, the inflatable packaging system in Peper et al., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0094395, and the inflatable container in Lief et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,558.